Taken
by Marblez
Summary: Voldermort is back and back bad. He's taking children to be his army, Fred and George among them. But whnen Fred is freed something strange happens to George, and it's not a good strange...


Disclaimer: Me is owning nothing and is getting no profit from writing this.  
  
Taken  
  
Chapter One, It All Started 5 Years Ago...  
  
"Fred, it was years ago, we must face facts. Your brother is evil now, he will never come back."  
  
Those were the words that were burned into Fred Weasley's mind. He was currently sat in the burrows back garden, a picture of him and George in his hands. Angelina was sat by him, tears streaking down her face as she watched her husband remember.  
"Please Fred, come back inside, it's getting late, we need to work" she pleaded quietly. But he didn't hear her, he was remembering that fateful day of that fateful month of that fateful year...  
  
**5 YEARS AGO**  
  
"Come on Fred! Your gonna loose!" George shouted as the two 17 year old Gryffindors ran around the quidditch pitch.  
"No I'm not!" Fred shouted. It was true, the two red heads were in line exactly, neither infront and neither behind. They reached the post, which marked the finishing line and stood panting for a few minutes. They did this run ever day to keep fit for quidditch so it had become a bit of a routine for them. They walked back towards the castle, not knowing the evil that followed them. They were about to enter when a cold feeling settled in the air around them.  
As it was about 6:00pm only a handful of other students were outside as well and what they saw behind Fred and George made them freeze in terror. 6 men in black cloaks stood, wands pointing at the students. But there was also a tall man, no cloak. His clothes were tattered and his hair long and black and his eyes, his eyes were blood red.  
"Voldermort" someone said fearfully. Voldermort laughed quietly and held out his hand to the frozen students. In it was a small clear jar, and inside the jar were wisps of red smoke, swirling around in beautiful patterns. But then Voldermort released them.  
"Run!" Fred shouted as the smoke shot at them. The students didn't need telling twice and ran screaming in different directions. The ones that ran inside were safe as a spell warded the smoke away but Fred, George and a small 5th Year Hufflepuff girl were still outside. The screaming had caught the attention of the teachers who were running to help them.  
The girl tripped on a root and fell to the ground. George grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, only to feel a burning pain spread through his back. He gasped and looked at the girl, she had a dazed look on her face too. A feeling of utter defencelessness filled George and his vision went black. He and the girl fell to the ground with two light thuds.  
"George!" Fred shouted panickly, running back towards his twin.  
"Mr Weasley no!" Dumbledore shouted from a window. George looked up at Fred's running form and Fred felt his heart stop beating. His twins eyes were glowing red and an expression of utter hate was across his face.  
"George?" Fred asked choked. Before anyone could do anything George jumped up and pushed Fred to the ground. "George? George it's me Fred!"  
"Fred, it's so good now, so free, so powerful" George's voice resembled his eyes, it was soft but filled with malevolence. His mouth was open like a vampire, his teeth bared as he breathed on Fred's cheek. The red mist that had flown into him spread from his mouth to Fred's, entering him easily. Fred felt the same feeling of helplessness fill him until his eyes closed defeated and when they opened again they glowed blood red.  
The two got up and stood facing the school which had crowded around the windows and doors to watch. The girl walked up to them, a twisted smile on her lips. They turned and walked towards Voldermort silently. When they reached him Voldermort looked at Dumbledore, a triumphant look on his face. They moved back into the forest, the small girl waving 'innocently' at Hogwart's before they vanished from sight.  
  
Harry and Neville caught Ron as he passed out and Hermione just managed to catch Ginny, who blindly fell forewords, tears streaming down her face. The students were herded to the great hall as quickly as possible and Ron just sat, staring at his hands while Ginny cried fitfully into Hermione's shoulder.  
"Students!" Dumbledore called for the attention of the students. "I regret to inform you that today three of our number have been taken from us. Frederick Weasley, George Weasley and Janet Crow were taken outside of the school building by Voldermort and his followers" there was a loud gasp at the mention of Voldermort. "Therefore from now on you are all confined to your house rooms and dormitories. Your parents will be notified. Teachers, please escort your houses back. Could I see all of the following Potter, Granger, Weasley, Weasley, Jordan, Bell, Spinet, Johnson and Crow" Dumbledore said impassively.  
The hall quickly emptied except for the friends and family of the missing. The girls were all crying, especially Ginny and the boys looked very shaken.  
"My sympathies go out to you all, especially you 3" Dumbledore said, nodding to Ginny, Ron and Janet Crow's older sister. "But there is nothing we can do at this time. The spell used to take them was a spell that takes 5 years to prepare, Obligar Alma, or Binding Soul and there is no known cure for it. But we will now begin working on ac cure, both here and at the ministry. If you wish to help, you may do so because I believe it to be your right. Now, to your beds and may you find a little peace" Dumbledore said kindly. Ginny could barely move so Lee picked her up gently. Ron had to be supported between Hermione and Harry.  
  
Six Months was spent working on the cure. Many students were called home by worrying parents. The first possible cure was near completed and all they needed now was the test subject. Voldermort and his followers had been sited at a few more 'takings' in which 5 more boys and 3 more girls were taken in the same way as Fred, George and Janet.  
Hermione had been working doubly hard with the Professors to come up with a cure and now that they had found it felt useless. The ministry were trying to get one of the 'taken' children but it would take time.  
Only it didn't. Early one morning in January the doors of the great hall were flung open to everyone's surprise and four of the ministry's top fighting squad walked in, dragging a chained and obviously spelled person between them. The flaming red hair gave away who it was.  
"Students, please return to your room unless you are on the main team" McGonnagol said quickly. The students left, all looking at the twin who glared at them with his blood red eyes. Dumbledore walked up to the twin and faced him.  
"Mr Weasley" he said quietly.  
"Dumbledore, how nice to see you" the twin sneered.  
"Is there any way you can tell them apart?" Hermione asked Ron quietly.  
"I'm Fred Hermione. Can't you tell us apart yet, little brother can can't you Ron, can't you" Fred jeered. Ron turned away from him.  
"Miss Granger please fetch the potion" Dumbledore ordered calmly. Hermione walked into a back room leading from the Hall.  
"A potion, that wouldn't be a 'cure' would it" Fred said laughing. "No cure can free me from my bliss, did you know I've killed? I have, an old lady trying to defend one of our newest members, it was fun!" his words caused Ginny to sob pitifully and begin crying. "Awww Ginny don't cry, you'll join us too soon, infact if you want you can join us now!" Fred shouted, jumping at Ginny who screamed. The men from the ministry pulled Fred back and held him as he struggled. Ginny sobbed pitifully and Angelina put her arms around the shaking girl. "Angie! Are you still waiting to join too? Poor you, and you too Lee! Leash, you still wallowing here too, well if you give me your leash I'll give you a good time!" Fred laughed madly as Alicia turned away from him. Katie pulled her friend away from him and Angelina did so with Ginny.  
Hermione walked back in carrying a steaming mug of green liquid. She handed it to Snape who moved towards Fred. Fred struggled in the grips of the ministry men, swearing like anything. But when the mug was placed to his mouth he clamped it shut. A man forcefully opened his mouth and Snape poured the liquid in. They then forced him to swallow.  
"What the fuck was that? You fucking pricks! Wait till..." Fred shouted before hollering in pain. Everyone watched as he twisted in the slightly afraid ministry men's grips, his eyes going from red, to normal then back to red. A horrible ear piercing scream left this throat before he fell to the ground unconscious. A horrible silence hung in the air as everyone stared at Fred.  
"Did it work?" Hermione asked quietly. Fred moaned and opened his eyes, looking up into the faces of everyone else. Everyone was relieved to see the normal green eyes of the Weasley twins staring up at them.  
"What ha-"Fred stopped mid-sentence as in his brain he re-lived everything he'd done 'under-influence'. The old lady's face appeared in his mind, just before she screamed as he used the Avada Kedavra curse on her.  
"Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore asked. Fred looked at him with pained filled eyes.  
"I killed her" Fred whispered. "I killed her" he started to sob quietly, looking like a pitiful, lost child curled up on the floor. Angelina let go of Ginny and rushed to him, pulling him into a hug. Everyone watched as he clung to her, crying like a baby but no one stopped him, no one had the heart to.  
  
George screamed. Voldermort looked at him from his thrown as George fell to his knees, clutching at his head. Voldermort walked up to him slowly.  
"What is it?" he asked, his evil voice languid.  
"Fred. He's not there any more, he's...gone" George hissed. His mind had been totally taken over by Voldermort and now he believed Voldermort was his Master and lord.  
"Gone?" Voldermort asked angrily. He placed a hand on George's forehead and closed his eyes. "Dumbledore has a cure I see, well we'll not have that" he muttered. George felt a burning pain start in his head and soon it spread throughout his body but he didn't cry out, he knew it was pointless. He felt himself falling forewords and then lying on the cold floor.  
When he opened his eyes again he felt different. He looked in the mirror which hung on the wall and gasped. His hair was now black with only a few strands of his vibrant red hair showing threw. His eyes which had once glowed red were now jet black and his skin was as white as a sheet.  
"My new fighter" Voldermort hissed. George looked at him and bowed slightly out of respect. Voldermort walked away and George turned back to the mirror. Because of the controlling thing in all of their bodies they felt like they were in heaven, when in reality it was more like hell. When they were recruiting more followers or fighting the enemy they 'hung out' and talked, some even had romantic infatuations with each other. Janet waltzed up to him and pulled on a bit of his black hair.  
"Suit's you" she said to him, running a finger down his cheek. "You're a higher rank now, our lord must like you an awful lot to do that."  
"Yeah, but I seem to be missing something" George mumbled.  
"No you're not, your now my Black soldier boy..." Janet said, tilting his head down with her hand for a kiss.  
  
Fred was sat, huddled in a chair in Dumbledores office with everyone crowded around him. He was still crying but his loud sobs had ceased. He was shaking uncontrollably, so much that Angelina who was holding him was shaking too.  
"It worked as well as we had planned, I will inform the ministry" Snape said stoically, before walking out of the office.  
"So we can get them back?" Janet's sister Nikki asked hopefully.  
"In time we can" Dumbledore said. "But it will take a long time."  
  
A year passed and 3 of the 'taken' were freed using the potion but the others continued to take more and more. Hope was fading fast in most peoples minds. Fred and the others were in Diagon Alley one day collecting supplies when screams erupted from in the street and people started running, or hiding their children. The group looked out of the window and saw 4 people in blood red clothes with black capes were stood on either side of a figure clad all in black.  
"George" Fred gasped as he looked closely at the figure. It was George, but he was so different. His once short red hair was shoulder length and black with red flecks in it. His skin was frighteningly pale and his eyes were totally black.  
"Janet" Nikki almost sobbed as she saw the figure to the right of George. The 5 of them walked forewords towards some people trying to hide their children behind them.  
"Out of the way woman" Janet hissed at an elderly woman who shook he head. "I said out of the way!" Janet shouted, pointing her wand at the woman. "Just 2 little harmless words and you'll be gone anyway. Now move" Janet ordered.  
"No" the woman sobbed. She was hiding a small boy, probably 10 or 11 behind her and was obviously not going to let him die.  
"Avada..." Janet's spell was cut off by a form rugby tackling her. She turned her glowing red eyes on the form of her sister who was scrambling to her feet next to her. "Nikki, why did you do that Nikki? It wasn't very clever was it?" Janet asked. Fred and the others ran out of the shop and stood behind Nikki who seemed frozen to the spot. Janet looked up and the first person she saw was Fred. "Well well well, the deserter. Black!" Janet called laughing at them.  
George, who was obviously known as Black turned around and as soon as he saw George froze. The woman had dragged her son away during this but Janet didn't seem to care. George strolled, almost lazily towards them and stopped infront of Fred.  
"Hello Freddie boy, fancy meeting you here" George's voice was even more...wretched...than last time. His black eyes scanned through the group and settled on Harry. "Well I'll be, you even brought Potter for us, how very kind of you" George said sarcastically. Before anyone knew what was happening he grabbed Fred by the shoulders and tried to infect him with the mist...but it wouldn't work, it flew away from Fred as if he had a shield repelling it, going eventually back into George. "Well now, that's not very fair is it? Not very fair at all" George hissed. He moved his left arm and a knife slid out of his sleeve and he brutally slit Fred's throat.  
"Fred!" Angelina screamed. George had started walking towards Harry who was backing up against a wall. George tilted his head to the side, an evil smile playing across his face as he prepared to infect Harry.  
"NO!" Ginny screamed, jumping in the way at the last possible moment, taking the red mist that was meant for Harry. George sighed and lazily pushed her out of his way, looking back at Harry. But then he froze, as if gasping for breath and turned to Fred who was being cradled in Angelina's lap.  
"What have you done?" George demanded. Everyone looked at him puzzled as his eyes went from black to normal colour but then back to black. "What have you done to me!?!" George shouted. He was shaking now and black veins had started spreading up his hands and face. "The mist, you've infected me...fall back!" George ordered, his voice almost panicky. Janet took his arm and started to walk away, but then turned back.  
"Are you coming or not?" she asked someone in the group. Everyone was shocked to see Ginny start to follow her, her own eyes glowing red. She smiled at Harry evilly before they disappeared.  
"Ginny..." Harry whispered pathetically once she'd gone.  
"We need to get Fred to a hospital" Alicia said worriedly from where she was pushing her hand against his throat to stop the blood.  
  
Voldermort was talking to the 'new recruits' while the others had some food and drink. George sipped from his glass of 'blood wine', one of Voldermort's own concoction's as he waited for his master to be free to see him. Voldermort waved a hand dismissing the new lot and George stood up, leaving his glass on the table. He walked up to Voldermort and went to his knee's respectfully.  
"My lord. I wish to report that while out today I encountered my twin. It seems that because of his defection I too have been effected and therefore am unworthy of being in your ranks" George said quietly, bowing his head in submission. Voldermort looked thoughtful and placed a hand on George's forehead. George once again felt a burning pain in his forehead but this time it seemed to fade away.  
"The problem has been solved, but you have shown yourself to be a loyal member of my ranks. Therefore you have been promoted once again" Voldermort said coolly. George looked at him surprised at those words. Voldermort used his wand to conjure up a long black robe with silver trimmings and flaring sleeves. George took it and put it on slowly. "You are now my right hand General. Lucius, show General Weasley to his new room" Voldermort asked the other General of his army. Malfoy bowed slightly and beckoned to George.  
"My lord, would it be possible for Crow to live with me?" George asked respectfully.  
"Of course" Voldermort said as he sat in his thrown. Janet bowed to him in thanks and went to George, taking his arm.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
((Helpful thing. Ages-Harry, Ron, Hermione = 20 Ginny and Janet = 19 Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie (and Nikki) = 22 Oliver Wood = 24. Romance-Harry + Ginny, Fred + Angelina, George + Janet, Lee + Katie and Ron + Hermione.))  
  
Fred and the others were part of a team now, a team that spent everyday hunting down the 'Elite Force' of Voldermort's army as they had become known, trying to free them from the spell that kept them trapped. They had a HQ and their leader was Harry of course. They were at this moment in the main room watching the reports coming in for that week.  
"4 freed in China" Hermione said as she read the letter. "2 in Russia, 1 in Japan, 3 in New Zealand, 8 in the USA..." this was the good news. It was an update of the amount freed in every country.  
"The bads news is that the amount of disappearances is still higher than the freedoms" Ron said angrily. "18 in China, 15 in Russia, 20 in Japan, 5 in new Zealand, 45 in the USA..." this list was incredibly depressing.  
"Janet!" Nikki gasped as she read the named list of freed ones. "They've freed Janet in Hong Kong."  
"Well that's good news at least" Harry said from his desk. He looked awful, his hair un-kept, he needed a shave and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. But then again all the men looked like that and the girls hair wasn't exactly perfect.  
"Total Recovered = 54. Total Lost = 102." Alicia said quietly after doing all the calculations. Harry lowered his head and rested it on the desk. "Better than last week at least Harry" Alicia said, trying and failing to cheer him up. Harry smiled sadly at her. Just as Katie was about to speak a klaxon went off and a red flashing light started.  
"Theres an attack in Poole High Street, Dorset" Hermione said as the boys got suited up for battle. "Voldermort himself is there" she whispered. The boys stepped away from the girls to apparate.  
"We'll see you later" Ron said smiling, just before they disappeared with a pop.  
  
When they arrived the place was in utter chaos. People ran, screaming as most of them were muggles. Some poor muggles had been caught by Voldermort's troops and were being 'picked on'. The team immediately went into action, wands raised and shouting spells. Ron just managed to stop one of Voldermort's men before he raped a teenage muggle girl but when the man turned to him he almost fainted. It was George.  
"Ronniekins" George hissed, taking a step towards Ron. "You took my Janet away from me, you did, she's gone, empty bed for me to go to sleep in now. And now you ruin my fun as well. It's not wise to pick on a General on a good day, but to stop me from getting my well deserved pleasure, well that's pure suicide" George said, easily pulling Ron's wand out of his hand and throwing it away. Ron was still in shock so wasn't really with it enough to fight back. George slammed his fist into the side of Ron's head.  
"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to get through the crowd as George pointed his wand at Ron who stared up at him with wide eyes.  
"Crucio" George hissed. Ron writhed in agony while George just laughed mercilessly. He kept this up for 5 minutes until someone hit him in the back of the head with something. Ron looked up in time to see George fall unconscious to the ground and Fred stood behind where he was holding an old mans walking stick up.  
"Fred" Ron choked, pain evident in his words.  
"Fall back" a death eater shouted and all of Voldermort's lot disappeared. Fred fell to his knees by the shaking form of Ron and pulled him into his arms. Harry and Lee ran up quickly and stared down at the scene.  
"We've got George" Lee said quietly, motioning to the unconscious person.  
"Is that a good thing?" Harry asked sadly.  
  
"Let me out of here!" George shouted, pulling on the bars of the cage he was in. It was spelled so you couldn't apparate or dis-apparate so George was stuck inside. Everyone was in the room, watching him Hermione prepared the potion dart which had been invented to administer the cure. "I'll fucking kill the lot of you if you don't open this cage right now!" George's threats were empty though as he had no way of administering them.  
"Hermione, are you read yet?" Harry asked, trying to sound calm. He was holding Ginny tightly as she stared at her caged brother. Hermione nodded and silently aimed the gun at George. When she pulled the trigger the dart landed in the side of his neck.  
"What the hell?" George asked angrily, unaffected by the dosage. Everyone watched as nothing seemed to happen to him.  
"I don't understand, it works on all the others" Hermione said as she reloaded the gun and fired again. Still it had no obvious effect. "That's the maximum dosage" Hermione said sadly.  
"Foiled you haven't I. Well I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm a special case of the high lord and masters favouritism" George said laughing.  
"I'll sedate him and get a blood sample. Then we'll start work on the cure" Hermione said tiredly and she picked up a different dart. George was still laughing as she shot at him again, but this time it did have an effect as he slid to the ground, still laughing slowly until he passed out.  
  
Next Chapter Preview;  
  
"How's it coming Hermione?" Ron asked as he put his arms around the white science jacket clad Hermione's waist.  
"Very slowly" she sighed tiredly as she ran another check. "Nothing at all works." Ron was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Nikki walked over to it and opened the door to reveal a heavily pregnant Janet.  
  
A/N There you go. This came to me while I was on a gallery site, bloody brilliant site Airya's Gallery or something like that. Good gallery though. 


End file.
